militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aimpoint AB
Aimpoint AB is a Swedish optics company manufacturing red dot sights for civilian, police and military use. The most popular model is the CompM2, currently used by numerous armed forces around the world. Company The Aimpoint AB"AB" is a standard Swedish abbreviation for "Aktiebolag", a variation of the English "registered company" is a manufacturing company founded in 1974 and is based in Malmö, Sweden.businessweek.com, Bloomberg Business Exchange, Electronic Equipment, Instruments and Components, Aimpoint AB Their primary products are reflector (or reflex) sights, specifically the red dot sight sub-type. In 1975 they introduced their first commercial product,Aimpoint, History the "Aimpoint Electronic" red dot sight, based on a design by Helsingborg engineer John Arne Ingemund Ekstrand.Invention intelligence: Volume 11, Inventions Promotion Board, National Research Development Corporation of India - 1976, page 12 This is claimed to be the first light-emitting diode "red dot" reflector sight ever manufactured. They currently offer many product lines based on this technology as well as accessories. In 1997 Aimpoint was awarded the first multi-year military contract ever for a red dot sighting system when the US Army purchased their Aimpoint CompM2, designated the “M68 Close Combat Optic”. Products red dot sight.]] Aimpoint currently sells a large line of red dot sights marketed to hunters, marksmens, law-enforcement agencies, and military organizations all over the world.List includes: US Army, US Navy, US Air Force, US Marine Corps, USSOCOM units, the FBI's Hostage Rescue Team, French Army, Swedish Army, Danish Army, Finnish Army, Norwegian Army, Latvian Army, Slovenian Army, and Italian Army More than 500,000 Aimpoint sights are in military service today. All of their products use non-magnifying optical collimators (reflector or "reflex" sights) along with battery powered light-emitting diodes to produce a red aiming point. Some models come in sub-types with lenses added to give them a low magnification. Many sights utilize a type of mangin mirror system, consisting of a meniscus lens corrector element combined with the semi-reflective mirror (what Aimpoint's advertising calls a "two lens" or "double lens" systemBATTLESPACE Exhibition News, SHOT SHOW OPENS WITH A BANG! by Julian Nettlefold), that compensates for off axis spherical aberration, an error that can cause the dot position to diverge off the sight's optical axis with change in eye position.Note: a setup Aimpoint calls "parallax free"ar15.com, How Aimpoints, EOTechs, And Other Parallax-Free Optics WorkGunsight - Patent 5901452 - general description of a mangin mirror system Some sights also offer some correction for parallax via having the aiming dot focused at a distance of 50 yards. Aimpoint markets their sights as "parallax free",Aimpoint's parallax-free, double lens system... AFMO.com but this seems to refer to their off-axis spherical aberration correction system. Aimpoints, like all other collimated sight systems, induce some parallax at different ranges due to the nature of the collimator.John Dreyer, Facts and Figures About Dot Sights, Encyclopedia of Bullseye PistolAmerican rifleman: Volume 93, National Rifle Association of America - THE REFLECTOR SIGHT By JOHN B. BUTLER, page 31 Current Aimpoint models CET models These models use Aimpoints "Circuit Efficiency Technology" (CET) diode circuitry, a low power consumption system: *'Aimpoint CompM2': The standard military red dot sight, designated M68 CCO (Close Combat Optic) by the US Army. Four MOA and night vision compatible. *'Aimpoint CompML2': Same as CompM2, but lacks night vision compatibility. *'Aimpoint LPI' *'Aimpoint CS' Model issued to the Swedish Armed Forces. ACET models These models use Aimpoints "Advanced Circuit Efficiency Technology" (ACET) diode circuitry, a newer low power consumption system introduced in 2005: *'Aimpoint PRO': a.k.a. P'atrol '''R'ifle 'O'ptic. Launched in January 2011, marketed to law enforcement for usage on patrol rifles, shotguns, and sub-machine guns. Available in 2 MOA model with a battery life of 30,000 hours. Uses 2L76 or DL1/3N battery Also Night Vision Compatible. *Aimpoint CompM4: The latest version of the military M68 Close Combat Optic. Two MOA dot and uses standard AA battery. Night Vision Compatible. *'''Aimpoint CompM4s: Same specifications as the Aimpoint CompM4, but it comes with a low battery compartment. *'Aimpoint CompM3': Available in 2 and 4 MOA models. Night vision compatible. *'Aimpoint CompML3': Same as CompM3, but lacks night vision compatibility. *'Aimpoint Micro H-1': The smallest sight in the Aimpoint family, only 105grams including the mount. Comes in 4 MOA dot. *'Aimpoint Micro T-1': The police and military version in the Micro series, comes in a matt black finish with NVD capabilities. *'Aimpoint MPS3': A machine gun sight which uses the same type electronics as the Aimpoint CompM4. Accessories equipped with an Aimpoint CompM2]] *'Aimpoint 3XMag': 3× magnification module for Aimpoint sights. Featured behind an eotech.Systema M4A1 PTW *'Aimpoint LPI': Infrared laser sight to be mounted on either a Picatinny rail or directly on some of the CompML or CompM sights. *'Aimpoint CEU (Concealed Engagement Unit)': Mounted on the Aimpoint TM (TwistMount) behind the Aimpoint sight. Allows the user to engage the target from a protected position. Discontinued Aimpoint models *'Aimpoint Electronic' (1975) - Aimpoint's first product and the first mass-produced "red dot sight". *'Aimpoint Electronic G2' (1978) *'Aimpoint Mark III' (1983) - first model to have internal adjustments. *'Aimpoint 2000' (1985) - ring mounted, auto light adjust. *'Aimpoint 1000' (1987) *'Aimpoint Bow' (1987) *'Aimpoint 3000' (1989) - a sight with 1" (25.4 mm) tube. It is used by the French GIGN on G-3 TGS and sometimes on Remington 870; it is thought to have been used, or to be in use still, by Navy SEALs on the M4A1Equipment | NavySEALs.com - Experience the SEAL Edge *'Aimpoint 5000' (1991) *'Aimpoint Comp' (1991) - pistol sight *'Aimpoint CompM/ML' (1997) *'Aimpoint 5000 XD' (1999) - improved "XD" diode for brightness/battery life. *'Aimpoint 5000 XD 2x' (1999) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint CompM/ML XD' (1999) *'Aimpoint CompML 2X' (1999) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint Comp XD' (1999) *'Aimpoint CompC' (2001) *'Aimpoint CompC 2X' (2001) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint CompC SM' (2001) *'Aimpoint 7000S' (2001) - full-length sight for hunting and sport-shooting rifles. *'Aimpoint 7000S 2X' (2001) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint 7000SC' (2001) *'Aimpoint 7000SC 2X' (2001) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint 7000SC SM' (2001) *'Aimpoint 7000L' (2001) *'Aimpoint 7000L 2X' (2001) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint MPSII' (2002) - designed for military use, medium or heavy support weapons. *'Aimpoint CompC3' (2005) *'Aimpoint CompC3 2X' (2005) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint CompC3 (4MOA)' (2005) *'Aimpoint 9000L' (2005) - full-length sight for hunting and sport-shooting rifles. *'Aimpoint 9000L 2X' (2005) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint 9000SC 2X' (2005) - 2× magnification *'Aimpoint 9000 SC Camo' (2005) *'Aimpoint Micro R-1' (2007) - handgun/hunter model, same as the H-1 but instead of the black finish the R-1 comes in a Silver finish. See also * EOTech * Trijicon * Elcan * ITL MARS References External links *Aimpoint AB Category:Companies of Sweden Category:Firearm industry Category:Firearm sights Category:Military corporations